Envy's secret, version alternative
by FMABEnvy
Summary: Ed a perdu son petit frère, Al, dans un tragique accident. Il s'est éloigné de tous ses proches et s'est mis au piano, ne jouant que des mélodies dédiées à son frère cadet... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Envy, qui cache un grave et honteux secret... Yaoi!
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas !**

**Alors bonjour, déjà, je tiens juste à vous avertir du fait que cette fic est un GROS délire entre mon amie N et moi... mais sinon, bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

Le vent chaud de juin, la bonne odeur des cerisiers japonais, les gros nuages se promenant paresseusement dans le ciel, certains ayant des formes plus ou moins étranges… comme celui-là, qui avait la forme d'un oiseau volant librement dans le ciel, sans contraintes… il y avait aussi le soleil chaud, l'herbe piquante, les abeilles qui volaient de fleur en fleur… les marguerites, les papillons…

Ed était allongé dans l'herbe et contemplait les nuages d'un air songeur, comme à son habitude depuis qu'il avait été transféré dans cette école, qui possédait un grand jardin bien entretenu, où il pouvait se reposer à loisir pendant la longue pose-déjeuner. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs en train de faire.

Il s'assit, lentement, profitant encore du sentiment agréable que lui procurait ce repos. Il sortit un carnet de musique de son sac et se mit à noter quelques notes tout en les chantonnant. Il aimait jouer du piano, c'était l'un de ses nombreux loisirs, et il s'inspirait souvent des formes reposantes des nuages qui parcouraient la voute céleste.

Depuis la mort accidentelle de son petit frère, il s'était enfermé dans une sorte de bulle et s'était éloigné de tous ses amis, préférant rester seul, à réfléchir. Ses parents avaient tout essayé pour le consoler. Comme lui proposer le piano. Cela avait marché, mais pas comme ils l'espéraient. Leur fils était devenu encore plus à l'écart des autres, plus mélancolique, surtout en jouant de son instrument. Trisha, sa mère, le voyait souvent essuyer ses larmes après avoir joué un morceau, et en parcourant les pages de son cahier, elle avait remarqué que toutes ses compositions étaient dédiées à son plus jeune fils. Cela l'avait rendue encore plus inquiète, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui… elle avait pourtant essayé… et il à part ça, il avait tout pour être heureux : des bonnes notes, des parents aimants, un bon établissement scolaire, de quoi s'occuper… mais il n'avait encore aucun ami. C'était peut-être ça, la vraie raison… mais alors pourquoi s'être éloigné de toutes ses connaissances ?

Ed se rembrunit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense ainsi à la mort de son petit frère. Pour Al. C'était surement ce qu'il voudrait. Oui, il ne voudrait pas que son aîné pleure en se lamentant sur sa mort…

« Hé, ça va ? T'es le nouveau, c'est ça ? Euh… Edward Elric, je ne me trompe pas ?

-Oui… c'est bien ça… t'es qui ?

-Je m'appelle Winry Rockbell, enchantée !

-Je suis désolé, mais je préfère rester seul. Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il-te-plaît.

-… si tu veux… »

Et elle s'éloigna, le regard mauvais. Elle avait voulu faire de sa proie tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait avec la moitié des élèves de son lycée… c'est à dire sortir avec pendant une semaine ou deux, si tout allait bien, puis le larguer et pleurer sur son sort pour se faire remarquer des autres garçons… mais celui-là n'avait pas l'air d'être dupe… ou il voulait peut-être tout simplement éviter tout contact avec les autres… elle se retourna, et à son grand étonnement, il avait disparu, probablement pour ne plus la voir… intéressant !

Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de le pourchasser, celui-là… et pendant un bon moment ! Il avait l'air très amusant à manipuler… enfin, si elle arrivait à mettre la main dessus !

Bien ! 437 victoires, un en attente, une défaite. Une défaite ? Envy Alighieri. Au moment où elle allait le jeter comme une vieille chaussette, il s'était retourné vers elle, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres, et lui avait annoncé :

_« Eh, bien, ma petite, on décide de lâcher son jouet ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'évite cette peine !... Comment, dis-tu ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est à mon tour de jouer ton rôle ! Je casse, adieu. Sur ce… au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, ce fut amusant de voire à quel point tu croyais à mon insouciance... ce fut tout aussi amusant de te manipuler, d'ailleurs… »_

Winry se tendit. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas passer, celui-là ! Elle n'enchainerait pas deux défaites de suite !

* * *

**(Musique : Le voyage de Chihiro - Un jour d'été – Synthesia) **

C'était tout juste s'il pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. La mélodie était magnifique. Un jeune homme blond, les yeux fermés, lui-même en train de se retenir de pleurer, jouait ce merveilleux air.

Envy hésita pendant quelques secondes. Pouvait-il rentrer dans la pièce ? Après tout, il ne connaissait pas ce jeune garçon, qui d'ailleurs avait l'air plutôt jeune… était-il encore collégien ? Après tout, l'établissement regroupait le collège et le lycée ensemble…

Envy s'approcha du pianiste sans plus pouvoir résister, comme hypnotisé. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, savourant chaque note qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il pourrait l'écouter toute la journée, cette mélodie, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle était très mélancolique, mais elle lui semblait familière, comme s'il l'avait écoutée depuis le jour de sa naissance. Il pourrait tout faire pour que ça continue ainsi, à jamais, qu'il puisse écouter cet air envoutant jusqu'à sa mort… pourtant, Envy n'était pas du genre à aimer la musique classique… mais celle-ci était une exception ! A chaque nouvelle note, il devait retenir ces larmes qui menaçaient de surgir à tout moment.

Les notes s'enchaînaient, formaient le petit air répétitif, mais qui le rendait encore plus mélancolique, cet air qui lui rappelait tant son enfance, cet air qui lui rappelait son triste sort, cet air qui l'envoutait, l'emmenant dans un autre monde, un monde à l'écart de toute peine, de toute souffrance, de toute tristesse. Un monde à lui, et à lui seul. Un monde où il ne ressentirait plus jamais la solitude, un monde où tout était permis, où il pourrait écouter cette mélodie jusqu'à la fin des temps, où la Mort elle-même ne viendrait pas le rattraper…

Plus vite, plus fort. Encore plus vite, plus fort encore. Les notes devenaient un gouffre de mélancolie et de douceur, un gouffre qui s'apprêtait à l'éloigner de ce monde si beau, pourtant si cruel.

Il était resté. Il avait tout écouté jusqu'à la fin, de petites larmes traîtresses aux coins de ses yeux. C'était magnifique, il ne pourrait plus s'en lasser.

Le pianiste, ouvrit ses yeux d'or, surpris en voyant le jeune garçon brun au bord des larmes sourire au milieu de la pièce, sans qu'il ne l'aie entendu arriver. Lui qui pensait être seul dans la vaste pièce qui servait de salle de musique au lycée…

Le professeur lui avait permis de l'utiliser à ses fin, trop heureux de trouver un jeune homme jouant du piano avec talent. Il y allait maintenant presque tous les jours, juste après sa pause dans le jardin, afin de développer ses mélodies. Il fut étonné de voir que quelqu'un soit venu le voir... et que ça lui plaise autant.

Le jeune homme brun, voyant que le pianiste l'avait remarqué, essuya ses larmes avec sa manche.

« Que… t'es qui ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu es ici ?! » s'écria la garçon, complètement affolé, le visage rouge.

Envy eut un sourire en coin. Un timide, hein ?

« Ah… désolé… c'est juste… c'est… si beau… et… » balbutia le brun. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il… il avait tout avoué, sans hésitation, en toute honnêteté ! Ce n'était pas son genre…

« Je… je préfère être seul… mais… tu peux rester… si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit… » fit le blond.

Envy fronça les sourcils.

« Au fait… comment tu t'appelles ?

-Edward Elric, mais tu peux m'appeler Ed.

-Hum… t'es au collège ?

-C'EST QUI LE MEC SI PETIT QUE TU LE CONFONDS AVEC UN COLLEGIEN ?! J'AI 15, P*UTAIN ! ESPECE DE MICROBE ! » cria Ed d'un voix si forte qu'elle manqua de briser les vitres des fenêtres de la salle de musique.

Envy ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, mais semblait avoir tout entendu, et sourit. Ce garçon était intéressant… mais… il était quand même petit… il avait du mal à croire que ce nabot avait presque le même âge que lui… à quelques années près…

« Hein ? Ca va, calme-toi… j'étais juste curieux… bon, lycée, je présume… moi, c'est Envy…

-Hum ! »

Le brun se retint d'exploser la tête de l'avorton. Il serra les poings et quitta la salle de classe, laissant derrière lui le blond qui lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés, refusant de s'excuser pour la… disons… force et le merveilleux vocabulaire de sa voix.

* * *

Malgré sa dent contre Ed, Envy allait tous les jours à la salle de musique pour l'écouter, et celui-ci ne trouvait plus la force pour l'arrêter. Il avait essayé. Mais bon… enfin… il n'était pas sorti victorieux de ce conflit… et le petit sourire niais du brun lui rappelait le fait qu'il avait perdu contre lui, ce sourire agaçant qu'il devrait à présent affronter tous les jours…

Mais bon, secrètement, il était heureux d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compagnie, car il s'isolait tout le temps, évitait tout contact avec les autres… et se sentait seul, mine de rien.

D'ailleurs, cette fille, Winry, l'avait pourchassé pendant des heures entières, le collait sans arrêt, souriant de la même façon que le faisait le brun qui venait lui rendre visite tous les jours… il devait y avoir un complot dans tout cela, les deux devaient êtres liés, devaient s'êtres donnés rendez-vous pour lui pourrir la vie…

* * *

Après quelques mois, Ed et Envy étaient devenus amis. Difficile à croire, vu leurs comportement opposés, mais c'était ces différences qui les avaient rapprochés. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les opposés se rapprochent ?

Bon, le fait était que le brun avait passé toutes ses heures de repos à écouter Ed jouer du piano, et bien que ses mélodies se ressemblent toutes, il ne s'en lassait jamais.

Au début, ils restaient silencieux, ne se disaient rien, l'un jouait de son instrument, l'autre l'écoutait. Puis, ils avaient commencé à parler un peu… puis un peu plus… et en étaient venus à se connaître, petit à petit…

Par exemple, Ed, qui était un peu aveugle (au sens figuré), avait appris d'Envy que Winry essayait de le draguer depuis le début, et que tout ceci n'était qu'un complot pour l'abandonner ensuite… depuis, le blond avait su garder ses distances avec la jeune fille, à la plus grande joie du brun, qui avait adoré voir sa mine déconfite...

Envy cependant gardait un lourd poids au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à celui avec lequel il s'était récemment lié d'amitié…

Lorsque le blond lui faisait des remarques sur son air inquiet, Envy rétorquait en lui faisant quelques petits commentaires habiles sur sa taille… et le premier sujet était bien vite oublié…

* * *

**Voilà, c'était tout pour ce premier chapitre... rewiew ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas !**

* * *

Ce jour là encore, comme le jour précédent et celui d'avant, Envy était venu écouter le blond jouer, comme à son habitude, les coudes posés sur sa table habituelle, la tête tenue par ses mains, les yeux fermés.

Il se sentait si lourd, si vide. Pouvait-il confier son secret, ce secret qui lui pesait tant, à cet avorton ?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, avait toujours cherché à irriter les personnes qui l'entouraient… seule sa famille y était insensible… ou presque.

Pride ne vivait plus avec eux.

Lust tenait trop à lui.

Greed trouvait toujours autre chose à répliquer pour le mettre en colère, et par conséquent n'était pas du tout affecté par ses provocations.

Sloth ne faisait que dormir toute la journée, trop fainéant, même pour aller prendre son repas.

Et Gluttony était trop concentré sur la nourriture, et bien trop idiot pour que quelque chose ne l'énerve… enfin… à part lorsqu'il ne restait plus de biscuits… là, le cadet devenait une autre personne…

Quant à Wrath… il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait…

Son père et sa mère étaient toujours plongés dans leurs recherches… d'ailleurs, c'étaient ces recherches qui lui devaient son inhumanité…

En effet, à part les deux adultes, personne n'était humain dans la vaste famille qu'ils constituaient… Dante et son mari avaient fait la même expérience sur chacun à la naissance… expériences qui avaient eu un effet différent suivant la personnalité…

Pride s'était retrouvé avec le pouvoir de manier les ombres… bien pratique pour tous les menacer lorsqu'il faisaient trop de bruit en jouant.

Lust pouvait allonger ses ongles et les rendre plus durs que le diamant, ce qui l'avait beaucoup aidé pour la cuisine.

Greed pouvait recouvrir son corps d'une armure incassable, bien plus dure encore que les ongles de son aînée, ce qui l'aidait beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'Envy le frappait…

Sloth avait une force surhumaine, seulement, il passait ses journées à dormir, bien qu'il ait déjà atteint la majorité…

Gluttony pouvait ouvrit son ventre, duquel sortaient ses côtes, avec un œil au centre, et avaler tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée lors de ses crises de colère…

Wrath n'avait pas encore eu droit à l'expérience de ses parents, ce qui n'était pas plus mal non plus !

Envy l'enviait vraiment. Il aurait préféré ne pas naître dans cette famille de fous, sachant que son pouvoir, si il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, ne lui servait à rien. Au contraire, il le gênait plus que tout. Envy avait le pouvoir de contrôler d'autres corps, mais seulement sous sa véritable apparence… son vrai corps ressemblait à un étrange petit lézard vert à huit pattes, d'une dizaine de centimètres environ, et ce n'était qu'avec cette apparence plus qu'embarrassante qu'il ne pouvait vraiment mettre son habilité en œuvre…

Et à cause de ça, Lust était sur-protective, et Greed ne faisait que se moquer de lui… les autres ne s'en préoccupaient pas… d'ailleurs, Envy se doutait même si ils soupçonnaient son existence même…

« Envy ? Ca va ? » le questionna le blond en face de lui.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, laissa l'information arriver à son cerveau, cligna des yeux, puis sursauta.

« E… Ed ! Depuis quand t'es là ?!

-Ben… j'ai fini de jouer il y a cinq minutes… ça va ?

-T'as pas besoin de demander ! Ca va ! » s'écria le jeune garçon en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

« Hum ? Tu vas où ?

-De… dehors ! Les cours vont bientôt commencer, et puis…

-Envy ?

-Quoi ?

-Il nous reste encore cinquante minutes avant la reprise des cours.

-… ah…

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

-T'in… t'inquiète ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires !

-Hum…

-Que… quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça !

-Hum… assieds-toi.

-Tu ne…

-Assieds-toi !

-Si… si tu veux… tu sais… tu fais flipper…

-Bon… alors… confie-moi tes problèmes.

-Hein ?! Mais ça va pas ?!

-E.n.v.y. Réponds-moi. Tout. De. Suite.

-Tu… non ! Ca te regarde pas !

-Je vais me fâcher !

-Oh, j'ai peur ! » soupira ironiquement le brun en haussant les sourcils et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond le fixa de son regard profond, ce regard d'or qui faisait tant fléchir Envy, qui arrivait à se reprendre juste à temps. Seulement, cette fois, c'était différent… le regard était bien plus intense, et il se sentait obligé de répondre au jeune garçon.

Le brun avala sa salive. Comment lui dire que ses parents avaient expérimenté sur son corps lorsqu'il avait à peine eu trois ans et l'avaient transformé en monstre ? Et le reste de sa famille aussi, par la même occasion…

Le regard d'or du jeune garçon plongea dans son regard améthyste. Envy avait de plus en plus de mal à penser de façon cohérente. Mais si il lui disait… qui savait ce qui pouvait advenir ensuite ? Pourquoi, pourquoi être confronté à un tel dilemme ? Pourquoi son père stupide avait tant voulu se servir de lui comme cobaye ? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé tel qu'il était en ce moment ? Pourquoi se sentait-il forcé de tout dire à son ami ?

L'estomac noué, il inspira, puis expira. Le regard du blond était toujours aussi intense. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il se montrer si persuasif ? Mais… ce regard était celui du chibi… peut-être ne le rejetterait-il pas, finalement, si il lui disait… et puis, de toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

* * *

**Bon, bah... voilà, quoi... (je sens que je me répète...) Alors, c'est bon pour l'instant ? Review ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Ed continuait à fixer Envy de son regard insistant et profond, bien trop pour que le brun puisse refuser.

Mais de toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Certes, il s'était fait un ami… mais les amis ne se comprenaient-ils pas ? Ne s'entraidaient-ils pas ? Si. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mais son estomac refusait de se dénouer, et un mal de tête commençait à faire surface.

_« Génial ! »_ se dit-il _« Comme si ça ne suffisait pas ! »_

« … » réussit-il à articuler.

Envy soupira, se racla la gorge, et posa son regard sur le petit blond devant lui (Ed : AHHHH ! TOI ! TOI ! RE… RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ! TOUT DE SUITE !) (Moi : Mais va te faire f*utre !) (Envy : Je peux continuer ? Merci.)

« Tu… tu es sûr de… de bien vouloir entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?

-Oui… enfin… je pense…

-Hein ?! Alors, c'est « oui », ou c'est « non » ? Décide-toi !

-Oui !

-… je te préviens… ça risque d'être long… et puis… tu ne me croirais pas… tu risques de ne plus vouloir me parler après, si jamais tu me crois… et…

-Vas y !

-…

-Allez !

-D… d'accord… je… mes parents son des scientifiques… ils… ils nous ont utilisés, mes frères, ma sœur et moi… pour leurs expériences…

-What ?!

-Et… ils nous ont injecté un même produit qui… qui a modifié… nos corps… et…

-Ou là ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?! Parce que t'as un problème, là ! T'as regardé trop de films, ou quoi ?

-Tu vois, je le savais ! Tu ne me crois pas !

-Non… c'est pas ce que je… désolé… continue…

-D'accord… donc, en gros, je ne suis pas humain… nos parents nous appellent leurs « homonculus », ou je ne sais quoi… et je… je… ma… mon… je… je…

-Hein ?

-Je vais aux toilettes ! Je reviens tout de suite ! » s'écria Envy en se retournant brusquement et en quittant la salle de musique. (Moi : Ouaah... la mauvaise excuse...)

« Euh… Envy, les toilettes, c'est de l'autre côté ! » lança Ed en voyant son ami aller dans la mauvaise direction.

Le brun se retourna, le visage tout rouge, et fit un sprint vers l'autre sortie.

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Son ami avait des réactions vraiment bizarres…

* * *

Envy soupira, ramenant ses genoux vers son torse. Il avait échoué à lui dire la vérité. Mais après tout, qui ne serait pas stressé ? Il savait qu'il devrait y retourner dans une dizaine de minutes au maximum. En ce court laps de temps, il devrait trouver une réponse cohérente, logique, qui conviendrait à son ami, sans que celui-ci ne l'abandonne pour autant… hum…

Déjà… il pourrait peut-être commencer par la définition que ses parents avaient de « homonculus »… et comment ils avaient réellement été crées… après, si cela était vraiment nécessaire… il pourrait lui parler de sa vraie forme…

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, manqua de s'étouffer, se reprit puis se leva. Bon, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains.

Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes… et se retrouva nez à nez… ou plutôt torse à nez avec Ed.

« Ed ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est bon, j'arrive !

-Ah, désolé… bon, on retourne à la salle de musique ? Et tu m'expliqueras tout en détail, hein ? »

Envy déglutit. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, à présent… oh, qu'il haïssait ce sentiment, cette sensation d'animal pris au piège, cette sensation de traqué… il préférait lorsque c'était LUI qui inspirait ce sentiment, et non le contraire !

Il marcha aux côtés d'Ed, la tête baissée, son ventre plus douloureux que jamais.

A peine arrivés, le blond se tourna vers lui et leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Alors ? » demanda avidement le petit blond (Ed : En fait, tu veux juste me faire ch*er, c'est ça ?) (Moi : Exactement !) (Ed : …)

« Oui… déjà… je vais commencer par ce qu'est un « homonculus »… c'est ce que mes parents appellent un « être humain créé artificiellement »… seulement, pour que nous soyons de « vrais » homonculus… nos parents nous ont tués avant l'expérience… puis ils nous ont fait revenir à la vie avec un artefact, la pierre philosophale, qui constitue notre noyau, qui remplace notre cœur. Cette pierre nous donne des pouvoirs qui nous distinguent des autres humains… par exemple, manier les ombres, transformer notre peau en amure incassable…

-Mais c'est génial !

-Ouais… mais pas pour moi…

-Comment ça ?

-C'est la partie la plus difficile à expliquer… je… je peux contrôler les corps humains… » déclara Envy avec amertume.

Ed recula de quelques pas.

« Ne… ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne peux pas contrôler les humains sous cette forme…

-Hein ? Comment ça, « sous cette forme » ?

-C'est… je… euh… je… je suis un peu différent des autres « homonculus »… mes parents m'appellent leur « échec »… je… cette apparence… je… ce n'est pas la mienne…

-C'est à dire ? A quoi est-ce que tu ressembles sous ta vraie forme ?

-Ca… c'est…

-Tu veux donc dire que tu as _volé_ le corps d'un innocent ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu…

-Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester sous ta vraie forme ? Et il est devenu quoi, l'ancien propriétaire de ce corps ?!

-Non, c'est mes parents qui ont créé ce…

-Espèce de monstre ! Et tu comptais me faire ça à moi aussi, c'est ça ?!

-Non, Ed ! Je…

-… » fit Ed en se retournant et en s'éloignant de l'homonculus qui avait autrefois été son ami.

* * *

**Merci pour les reviews ^^**

**cide : bah, en fait, il l'a pas vraiment dit, qu'il était lézard XD... mais bon, j'adore les quiproquos, et puis, Ed s'en rendra bien compte un jour ou l'autre... enfin, je pense...**

**Lizbeth : voilà la suiiiite, comme tu dis ^v^ ! Résultat, on a découvert qu'Ed était un imbécile qui n'a absolument rien compris du tout...XD**

**nanishimie : ben oui, Ed est BEAUCOUP plus petit qu-... aïe, Ed, non, stop, pas taper, pas taper ! TT^TT**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

Envy se laissa tomber dans son lit, désespéré. Il venait de perdre son seul et unique ami. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en rendait compte qu'au moment même, mais il ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard… il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas… mais… après y avoir pensé une deuxième fois, ce n'était pas si mal que cela… si seulement Ed ne le détestait pas autant...

Mais bon, après tout, il n'était pas humain, alors personne ne pouvait le qualifier de « mâle »… ni de « femelle », d'ailleurs… non, il était sûrement hermaphrodite, comme les vers de terre… il n'en était plus si sûr que cela finalement, il ne savait plus qui il était, ce qu'il était... était il un garçon, une fille ? Peut-être un garçon.

Il enfonça sa tête un peu plus dans son oreiller.

Eh oui, il en était venu à un tel point où il se comparait avec les vers de terre… il était pathétique… il avait réussi à perdre son seul ami… mais Ed n'avait absolument rien compris… il n'était pas homonculus parce qu'il l'avait voulu ! Et puis, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas de ce corps, de cette vie… il voulait juste disparaître… et puis… personne ne ferait attention à lui si il n'existait plus… à part Lust… elle serait bien la seule à en être triste !

Et puis, ses parents ne seraient que trop heureux d'être séparés de leur « erreur »…

* * *

Ed s'assit sur son lit, le cœur battant, le ventre noué. Pourquoi avait-il la sensation d'avoir commis une erreur effroyable ? Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter ce que son ami avait à lui dire… mais il avait été tellement énervé... bien que son ami avait bien l'air de s'être douté de cette réaction, il devait surement être brisé au moment même… il se leva et vérifia l'heure. Il n'était que cinq heures. Il pourrait encore y arriver.

Il se leva de son lit en vitesse. Sans le vouloir, il fit tomber au sol la pile de feuilles qui trainait sur son bureau depuis des mois. Il jura, et s'accroupit au sol, prêt à les ranger... avant de jurer une nouvelle fois. Ses feuilles attendraient, Envy était plus important. Il sortit de sa chambre, ignora royalement son père qui voulait lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger pour le dîner, puis sortit de chez lui.

Si il ne se trompait pas, la maison d'Envy n'était pas très loin... bien qu'il n'y soit jamais allé...

Il traversait les rues étroites, haletant. Il avait été si idiot, d'avoir laissé sa colère prendre le dessus sur sa compréhension, il était si têtu...

Il soupira. De quelle façon pourrait-il s'excuser ?

Allons bon, il était déjà devant la maison d'Envy… autant entrer.

* * *

« Envy ! » cria la dure voix de la mère des homonculus, Dante.

« Hum ?

-Viens.

-… » fit Envy en la suivant docilement.

Si ses parents faisaient appel à lui, c'est qu'ils voulaient expérimenter sur son corps... mais de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait plus rien perdre, à présent, il avait touché le fond.

Lust lui lança un regard compatissant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la volonté de leurs parents.

« Entre. » lui ordonna la femme.

L'homonculus entra dans une petite pièce blanche, recouverte de dalles blanches, une pièce parfaite, sans un grain de poussière. Un lit tout aussi blanc était placé dans un des coins de la pièce, et une table de la même couleur se tenait au milieu, juste en face de la porte.

« Allonge toi. » lui ordonna son père, qui était dans la pièce depuis le début.

Envy obéit et s'allongea sur son ventre, dégageant les cheveux de sa nuque. Il savait déjà ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite.

Ses parents avaient surement trouvé un nouveau produit, bien qu'il soit trop dangereux à utiliser sur les autres… c'était pourquoi ils faisaient appel à leur « erreur »… et pour que le produit marche sur lui, il lui fallait revenir à sa vraie forme.

De toute façon, il ne pourrait rien faire pour se révolter, et même si il le faisait, ses parents le maintiendraient de force et feraient sortir son véritable corps, avec des moyens plus que douloureux… et il haïssait la douleur plus que tout, ce qui était normal : le moment de sa mort, juste avant de devenir ce qu'il était actuellement, n'avait pas été spécialement agréable... et puis, qui aimait la douleur ?!

« Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Envy ferma les yeux. Il profita un moment de ce calme, où aucune voix ne pourrait l'atteindre. Quelques douces notes de piano lui revinrent en mémoire, faisant monter des petites larmes à ses yeux. Et si… et si son ami le pardonnait ? Si… était-ce possible ? Trouverait-il le moyen de lui expliquer ? Ou bien était-ce trop tard ? Après tout, il ne savait pas si il parviendrait à sortir de cette salle vivant...

« Envy. »

La dure voix de celle qui ne l'avait jamais aimé le ramena à la dure réalité. Que son ami puisse le pardonner ou pas, il était bien obligé de se plier aux ordres de ses parents. Peut-être qu'après… peut-être pourrait-il s'expliquer plus tard… oui… si il survivait.

Cette pensée le fit grimacer, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent, il ne pouvait plus que compter sur la chance, qui l'avait pourtant abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt...

Il se concentra, et visualisa son corps. Là, en dessous de la nuque, se trouvait ce qu'il était vraiment. Un petit lézard sans défense, envieux de tous ceux qui pouvaient être libres. Il se déplaça dans ce petit corps, et ressortit dans le monde extérieur.

Son père le ramassa par la queue, non sans avoir enfilé un gant au préalable, et intima à sa femme de lui préparer le produit. Ensuite, il posa son fils sans défense dans une assiette creuse en plastique.

L'homonculus ne broncha pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa mère eut préparé la seringue qu'il ne fit attention aux bruits de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un… quelqu'un frappait la porte d'entrée…

* * *

Ed rouait de coups la porte depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais personne ne lui répondait… il s'apprêtait à frapper la planche de bois encore plus fort, lorsqu'une jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

Elle portait une longue robe d'un noir profond, de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux qui lui descendaient plus bas qu'aux reins, et ses yeux mauves fendus d'une pupille verticale étaient les mêmes que ceux de son ami, avec cependant une légère différence de couleur... ceux de son ami étaient plus clairs.

« Oui ? Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda la femme d'une voix mélodieuse.

Le garçon blond s'empressa de répondre :

« Je… je… euh… je suis l'ami d'Envy… et en fait… il m'a tout dit… et… je voulais m'excuser… et… »

La jeune femme le fixa un instant. Ce jeune blond clamait être l'ami de son frère ? Bizarre, celui-ci ne l'avait jamais mentionné… et ce garçon disait aussi tout savoir… surement sur leur identité... il pourrait peut-être aider son petit frère… après tout, si ses parents la menaçaient, elle et le reste de sa famille, ils ne feraient certainement rien à cet étrange garçon devant elle…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et aperçut cette lueur dans ses yeux d'or. Elle lui indiqua du doigt la porte de la pièce où se trouvaient ses parents.

« Père et Mère sont en train d'expérimenter sur Envy. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour y aller.

-Et vous… euh…

-Appelle-moi Lust. Je ne peux pas y entrer. Mes parents nous ont inséré un produit en plus de la pierre philosophale qui leur permet de nous contrôler à distance, et si nécessaire, de nous tuer. Je ne peux donc pas y entrer… mais toi… tu es différent… tu pourrais peut-être… sauver mon petit frère… » murmura Lust avec espoir.

Ed ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Il fonça et ouvrit la porte blanche de toutes ses forces.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts, accompagnée par un homme blond, tous deux portant la même blouse blanche, les mêmes masques, et les mêmes gants en latex.

La femme tenait une seringue remplie d'un étrange liquide bleu, et l'homme avait la main posée sur la table blanche au milieu de la pièce.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, et remarqua une silhouette familière. Envy gisait dans un lit, inconscient.

« Envy ! » cria-t-il en s'approchant du corps sans vie.

Le blond le secoua violement, sans qu'il n'obtienne de réponse. Il ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait pas. Etait-il...?

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme, qui prit soudainement la parole.

« Hum ? Qui es tu ? Est-ce ceci que tu cherches ? » le questionna-t-il en lui tendant un petit lézard vert par la queue, lézard qui se débattait avec toutes les forces qu'il possédait, les larmes aux yeux.

Ed écarquilla les yeux. Ces yeux… ces yeux d'un bleu profond, si profond qu'il le confondait avec du violet, fendus d'une pupille verticale… c'était bien son ami que l'homme lui tendait, il n'en avait aucun doute... sans compter le regard d'intense détresse, de désespoir infini qu'il lui lançait...

« E… Envy… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

-Rien. Nous étions sur le point de lui injecter ceci. » annonça t-il en prenant la seringue de sa main libre.

Il reposa l'homonculus dans la même assiette puis enfonça l'aiguille dans son dos. Envy laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

« A… arrêtez ! Envy ! » cria le jeune blond.

Il sentit soudain l'infime partie de la colère qui lui restait encore jusqu'à là s'écrouler. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle on lui injectait ce produit bleu, il ne pouvait dénier le fait que son ami souffrait, et était forcé à suivre les règles que lui imposaient ses parents, sans rien pouvoir faire, complètement impuissant.

Il se précipita donc vers l'homme, et tenta de pousser son bras, sans succès.

L'homme eut vite fait d'injecter toute l'étrange substance dans le corps de son fils.

« Tu pourras le prendre avec toi, si jamais il survit… de toute façon, il ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité… » dit l'homme avec dédain.

Envy ne réagit d'abord pas, haletant, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il hurla de douleur, d'un étrange cri aigu qui frissonner Ed, tandis que l'étrange produit rencontrait sa pierre philosophale.

« Envy ! »

Le blond réussit à pousser l'homme, à l'éloigner de son ami, et retira l'aiguille de la seringue, toujours enfoncée dans son corps.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur reflua et Envy arrêta de crier. Il resta immobile, des flots de larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux.

« Merveilleux ! Sublime ! » s'écria son père.

L'homonculus frissonna, et se recroquevilla. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa ses larmes couler. Il se sentait plus trahi que jamais. Ed l'avait vu sous sa vraie forme. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, pourtant...

« Envy… » murmura le blond.

L'homonculus leva les yeux vers l'humain devant lui, les yeux embués de larmes. Ed le prit délicatement dans ses mains, et le ramena sur son corps humain.

Envy le regarda avec un regard triste et reconnaissant à la fois, et tenta de reprendre contrôle de son corps. Il planta ses dents pointues dans la chair de sa nuque, avec l'intention de s'y infiltrer, avant de se rendre compte d'une chose : il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il était à présent bloqué sous sa vraie forme.

* * *

**Et oui, je sais, vous me détestez... mais bon, je vous assure que cette histoire finit bien ^^... enfin, je pense... XP**

**Lizbeth : Oui, je sais, Vyvy a été très déçu sur ce coup... et pour répondre à ta question, (bien que tu aies déjà la réponse) il n'y a absolument pas eu besoin d'explications... pauvre Vyvy, il a des yeux trop reconnaissables... ^^"**

**cide : tu as la suite, donc de rien ^^**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus revenir à son corps humain. Il était tout simplement bloqué dans ce petit corps impuissant. Là vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être pire. Mais alors, pas du tout !

L'homonculus leva son regard désespéré vers Ed, qui le fixait avec ses yeux d'or interrogateurs.

« C'est une réussite ! » s'exclama le père d'Envy en souriant comme si il avait découvert une nouvelle dimension.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, bande de c*nnards ?! » s'écria le blond, hors de lui.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit, et la femme gloussa.

« Nous avons inventé un nouvel élément qui contrarie les pouvoirs de la pierre philosophale… la pierre bleue ! Ha ! Et c'est un succès ! Cette erreur ne pourra plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, pour la simple et bonne raison que la pierre bleue restera dans son organisme, à bloquer sa pierre philosophale ! Nous sommes des génies !

-Enc*lés !

-Gamin, sais-tu seulement de quoi est faite la pierre philosophale ? Comment peux-tu continuer à protéger ce monstre ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?! C'est plutôt vous, les monstres, à expérimenter sur vos propres enfants ! Il a rien demandé !

-Allons, allons, nous sommes humains, et c'est au nom de la science que nous…

-Quelle science ?! Mon c*l, ouais, pour la science ! » cria Ed en agrippant l'homme par le col, les yeux remplis par la colère.

Envy jeta un regard vers son ami, qui semblait être sur le point de tuer son père. Il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir à son corps humain ? Devrait-il finir sa vie en tant que… en tant que _parasite _?!

Mais plus important encore… Ed ne lui en voulait pas ? Envy sentit son cœur battre plus vite à cette pensée. Il ferma les yeux et laissa couler les dernières larmes de son corps. Il avait compris, à présent, toute l'étendue de ses sentiments envers le petit blond. Malheureusement, il était trop tard…

Le blond lâcha le père de l'homonculus avec regret. Si il y avait un moyen de sauver son ami, ce n'était que par le biais de ses parents...

« Envy… » murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui « Désolé… je… c'est de ma faute… désolé… »

L'homonculus leva les yeux vers son ami. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois et laissa échapper un faible :

« … E… Ed… »

Le blond sursauta, puis baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son ami, alors qu'il était dans une situation critique. Il avait été affreux, insupportable et arrogant, et à cause de cela, son ami se retrouvait maudit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Ed prit Envy dans ses mains et le serra contre lui.

Le rythme cardiaque de l'homonculus accéléra encore plus. Il devait surement être en train de rougir…

Envy ferma les yeux. Il sentait le cœur de l'humain, qui, étonnement, battait aussi vite et aussi fort que le sien. Il se blottit contre le pull de son ami, duquel émanait la douce odeur d'herbe mêlée à celle du bois…

« Envy… pardon… désolé… »

L'homonculus se serra un peu plus contre Ed. Il ne voulait pas qu'il continue à s'excuser, car après tout, son ami lui avait pardonné, et même si il était sous cette forme pathétique… il était quand même heureux qu'il soit venu…

« Tu peux le prendre avec toi. » annonça la femme « Il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il serra juste Envy un peu plus contre lui et quitta la maison.

Lust, qui avait tout aperçu dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'élança derrière lui.

« Eh ! Attends un peu !

-Ah, c'est vous, Lust. Merci de m'avoir montré où était Envy.

-Tu… tu feras bien attention à lui, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je… je garderais son corps humain… juste au cas où… je… je vais aussi essayer de convaincre mes parents de trouver un moyen d'annuler les effets de la pierre bleue… même si je sais que ça va me prendre longtemps… donc, jusqu'à là, ne vous disputez pas, d'accord ? »

Avant même qu'Ed puisse en dire plus, elle lui tendit un morceau de papier. Le jeune garçon le regarda pendant un moment avant de comprendre. C'était son numéro de téléphone que la jeune femme lui donnait. Il le prit, hésitant, avant de sortit un stylo de sa poche. Il arracha un bout du papier et marqua le sien avant de le tendre à son tour à Lust.

* * *

« Ed ! Quelle coïncidence ! Tu habites près d'ici ?

-Wi… Winry ?! Euh… je… » balbutia Ed en s'éloignant de la jeune fille blonde qu'il venait de croiser dans la rue.

Heureusement pour eux, Ed avait installé Envy dans la poche de son pull, et y avait laissé sa main droite pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

L'homonculus se renfrogna. La peste était venue lui piquer _son_ chibi ! Impardonnable ! Il se rapprocha de la main de l'humain et serra son index contre son corps, en espérant qu'il le remarquerait.

Ed sursauta, puis rougit violemment.

« Euh… euh… Winry… je… je suis en retard, donc… désolé, je dois y aller ! » s'écria t-il en prenant la rue la plus proche. Il fit le plus de détours possibles pour semer la jeune fille, et après une demi-heure, il fut enfin devant lui avec la certitude qu'elle ne le suivait plus.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, la referma silencieusement, et se hâta le plus furtivement possible vers sa chambre.

A peine arrivé, il sortit Envy de sa poche et le posa sur son oreiller.

« Désolé… j'ai… j'ai dû courir un peu pour la semer… t'a pas mal quelque part ? »

L'homonculus secoua vigoureusement sa tête de gauche à droite, plus rougissant que jamais. Puis il fit attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans la chambre d'Ed.

Il était déjà venu chez son ami, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir dans cette pièce… Les murs étaient blancs, et le lit était drapé de rouge, avec un étrange motif noir… un bureau au coin de la pièce, une armoire dans l'autre et une fenêtre à sa gauche… et plein de feuilles qui trainaient au sol et sur les meubles...

Il leva la tête vers Ed, qui lui lança un regard gêné. Mais il ne dit rien, et baissa la tête.

Envy voulait rompre cet inconfortable silence, mais que pouvait-il dire ?

« Désolé… » murmura soudain le garçon blond « Je… j'aurais dû t'écouter un peu plus… »

Envy baissa sa tête, et répondit de sa voix bien trop aigue à son goût :

« Non… c'est moi qui… qui aurais dû mieux t'expliquer… ce sont mes parents qui ont crée mon corps humain… c'est la seule chose qu'il m'aient fait d'utile, d'ailleurs… excuse-moi… d'être un homonculus… »

Ed tendit la main vers son ami et lui tapota la tête.

« Mais non, t'inquiètes… c'est peut être pas si mal… et puis… je suis plus grand que toi, comme ça…

-… Tu admets !

-Hein ?

-Tu as admis le fait que tu étais petit ?! C'est la fin du monde !

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! Tais-toi ! » s'écria le blond indigné en retirant sa main.

L'homonculus laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Ed était toujours le même, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ed eut un faible sourire, il avait réussi à remonter le moral de son ami.

* * *

Une semaine déjà avait passé sans que Lust ne donne de nouvelles, une semaine depuis qu'Envy était sous sa vraie forme. Une semaine qu'il vivait avec Ed, une semaine qu'il se baladait dans la poche de son pull pour aller à l'école avec son ami, car il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Une semaine que Winry profitait de l'absence du brun, une semaine que celui-ci essayait de détourner l'attention de son ami. Une semaine qu'il voulait tuer ses parents pour être coincé sous cette forme embarrassante et impuissante.

Et il était sur le point de réussir à convaincre son ami à commettre un meurtre, lorsque le téléphone de ce dernier sonna.

« Allo ?

**- Allo ?! C'est Lust. »**

* * *

**Bon... vous allez me tuer pour m'arrêter... j'en suis sûre... dernier chapitre demain ? ^^**

**cide : Désolée, je t'ai quand même fait un peu attendre... TT^TT Mais je vais _essayer_ de publier le chapitre 6 demain, donc j'espère que ça me permettra de me rattraper... ^^**

**Lizbeth : Ben heureusement qu'Ed s'est rattrapé ! J'imagine pas comment ça ce serait passé sinon XD... Pour répondre à ta question, va falloir attendre le dernier chapitre... en espérant que Lust n'apporte pas de mauvaises nouvelles pour notre Vyvy... ^^"**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

* * *

« Allo ?

**- Allo ?! C'est Lust. »**

Ed sursauta dès qu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme, et Envy lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Oui, Lust ? Qu'est-ce que-

**-Venez tout de suite ! »** fut tout ce que put entendre le jeune garçon avant que Lust ne lui raccroche au nez.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés, à neuf heures du soir, devant la maison d'Envy.

Ed toqua, juste après avoir sorti l'homonculus de sa poche, et attendit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied dans la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant Lust. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit son petit frère.

« Entrez, tous les deux.

-Mais, vous pouvez m'expliquer, Lust ?

-Oh, excuse moi ! Moi et les bonnes manières… j'ai réussi à convaincre Père et Mère de m'injecter la pierre bleue.

-Quoi ?!

-Ah, calme toi...

-Mais c'est bien trop-

-Je sais que c'était idiot de ma part, mais il fallait que je le fasse, pour Envy… et je viens de découvrir après quelques jours que les effets se sont dissipés par eux mêmes…

-Les effets… se dissipent…? Comme ça ?! » murmura soudain Envy, ahuri, qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début de l'échange.

« Oui, les effets viennent de se dissiper pour moi… tu devrais essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ton corps…

-Je… je peux vraiment ? Maintenant ? » souffla Envy avec espoir.

Lust sourit et indiqua la chambre de son petit frère à Ed.

Celui-ci, comme son ami qui avait découvert la sienne quelques semaines plus tôt, explora des yeux la pièce qui servait de chambre à l'homonculus.

Un grand lit drapé de vert foncé, des murs noirs, une large fenêtre, une armoire dans le mur, un bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur blanc… cette pièce pourtant si sombre était chaleureuse et accueillante, et le jeune garçon sentait bien l'odeur de lavande qui émanait habituellement de son ami.

Ce dernier se renfrogna. Sa sœur aînée avait, une fois de plus, pris la liberté de ranger sa chambre…

D'ailleurs, son corps gisait dans le lit, sur le ventre, dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

« Ed…? » s'enquit Envy.

Le blond hocha la tête, et le posa délicatement sur la nuque.

Envy le remercia d'un coup de tête, puis reporta son attention sur son corps humain. Ce qu'avait dit Lust… était-ce vrai ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il enfonça ses petites dents dans la chair humaine, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau dans son corps humain. Il essaya de bouger ses doigts. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se lever difficilement. Il leva les yeux vers son ami, qui le regardait avec soulagement.

« Ed… j'ai… j'ai réussi… » murmura-t-il, des larmes de joie aux yeux.

Son ami lui sourit, puis avança vers la porte, qu'il ferma soigneusement.

« Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Envy… je… je voulais t'avouer… quelque chose…

-Hein ? » demanda l'homonculus un peu perdu.

Soudain, la conclusion le frappa brutalement. Ce qu'Ed voulait lui dire… était-ce…? Son ami… l'_aimait_ ?! Pourtant, il savait bien ce qu'il était..._  
_

« Je… t'ai- »

Il ne put rien dire de plus, son ami s'était rapproché de lui, ses yeux lui ordonnaient de ne rien dire. Il avait compris… Ed ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, le cœur battant, les mains moites, tremblantes.

L'homonculus se colla lentement à lui. Ed le fixait de ses yeux d'ambres brillants, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Difficile pour Envy de résister à la tentation.

La cœur battant aussi fort que celui de son ami, il approcha lentement son visage de celui du jeune blond, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ed n'opposa aucune résistance, au contraire, il insista pour qu'ils aillent plus loin, et les deux jeunes adolescents firent danser leurs langues, ne remarquant pas la présence d'une Lust souriante derrière la porte...

* * *

FIN !

* * *

**Fini !**

**Bon, déjà, je tiens à m'excuser... je sais que je n'ai pas fait de lemons, et que certain(e)s en voulaient à tout prix... mais bon, autant que je vous avoue que je ne connais le vrai sens de ce mot que depuis quelques mois à peine... avant je pensais juste que ça voulait dire "citron" - -" ... alors, pour avoir de l'expérience avec un truc dont on a appris le sens que depuis très peu de temps... ben il en faut, du temps... donc, désolée ^^"... et désolée aussi pour vous avoir fait attendre autant XD...**

**Merci pour les reviews et pour les favorites/follows ^^!**

**cide : Ne me tue pas ! Je sais que je suis injuste mais ne me tue pas ! XD**

**Lizbeth : Désolée pour la vitesse, c'est juste que j'aime pas trop faire durer une fic... ^^"**


End file.
